isakrajjakshaikhfandomcom-20200214-history
Nomination
The''' John Maddox Prize recognises the work of individuals who promote sound science and evidence on a matter of public interest, facing difficulty or hostility in doing so. 'Mr Isak Rajjak Shaikh is a graduate of several years’ standing and importantly to recognize his achievements of intellectual rigor, philanthropic philosophy and scientific temper comparable to an earned doctorate (degree). What is noteworthy in the case of this scholar is that he has had tragic experiences during his Ph.D. programme and research at universities. Mr. Isak Shaikh is being constantly denied his Ph.D. and is subjected to unfair treatment, victimization and harassment, mainly for exercising his freedom of speech and struggle for the right. The National Human Rights Commission (NHRC) of Republic of Korea and some world organizations had found substance in the matters and taken careful note of such discriminatory and malicious activities at the higher education institutions. Despite encountering unfair and discriminatory treatment lacking integrity in research projects, he has attained the appropriate level of scholarship by ensuring life-long learning, teaching and research through philosophical transactions as the core values of his continuing programme of development and philanthropy. He is also known for his fight for intellectual property and human rights in academia and research institutes. I am intrigued by the wide breadth of knowledge Mr Isak Shaikh has. It is therefore with great pride that I am nominating him for this prize and sending you appended herewith his brief presentation. Basically he is a researcher in chemistry. Most of the diplomas, degrees and post-graduation he achieved so-far are competitive and have great demand. His varied study programs and coursework have expanded his knowledge of chemistry and enriched his skill-sets in scientific research and entrepreneurial sustainable development. He has established a track record of being a critical-thinker and diligent experimentalist. His current research is focused on developing the science of chemistry as one of the essential components in offering feasible pathway towards sustainability or sustainable development by reducing pollution and inventing environmentally friendly chemical products and processes. Because of his contributions and excellent standards from the past years, he had been offered some reputed international fellowships or scholarships (including an honorary doctorate from a new university in Latvia). He had started his research career in a small town and further served various research laboratories in India, Taiwan, South Korea, France and the United Kingdom of Great Britain. To the best of my knowledge, he has around 25 published research articles in reputed peer-reviewed journals to his credit including three book chapters. He has also published three books with International Standard Book Number (ISBN). Apart from being a chemistry researcher, he is actively engaged in communicating science to the non-expert audience. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQ572Zq40_s https://sites.google.com/site/stemsconference2015/ http://www.oerj.org/View?action=viewPDF&paper=40 Mr. I. Shaikh has dedicated most of his time in sharing information about scientific issues such as climate change, pollution, etc and brought about sound evidence to bear in a policy debates. He helps public in general to make sense of complex scientific issues, such as the geoengineering, SciTechEnggMaths for Sustainability. He holds honorary and some paid memberships at several national and international learned organizations dedicated to chemistry and science in general. His intention to conduct educational activities and pursue practice oriented consultancy and research is noteworthy. He hopes to get this opportunity to develop his career and careers of others into this unique desired field in his own unique way. In India, for example, he has recently founded ''Razak Institution of Skills, Education and Research – a registered charity and also the Consortium of Higher Education, Research and Entrepreneurial Sustainable Development. He thinks that the intelligentsia at universities will make human resource competitive for independent higher education professionalism, cutting-edge research and also for generating non-traditional careers or entrepreneurship while securing the integrity, accessibility, and stewardship of knowledge in the modern digital age and life paraphernalia. His contribution to science and promoting scientific evidence on matters of public interests is noteworthy. In his opinion, graduate education is when students find out what they are capable of, what they can contribute, and why they are here. Mr. Isak Shaikh exemplifies how the knowledge cherishes up the human culture, bound us unite and make us think in unique way. He believes that (university) education provides students with the aforementioned understanding and the development of their character along with specialized study curriculum. Mr. Isak Shaikh, despite the forced career breaks and redundancy, untiringly imparted important life lessons to the enthusiastic and fresh research students and he, himself, has always been active in the community as well. He teaches the approach of problem solving in a successful way. He is chosen as the recipient of honorary doctorate degree not only because he has studied at various higher education institutions and served various research laboratories worldwide...but because he has made a difference on a global scale and he is still busy making a personal career contribution to his manifold missions in leading-edge research, graduate education and personality transformation or evolution. Firm and unyielding as he is when necessity compel him to be, Mr. Isak Shaikh is by nature a peace-maker, and is always ready to solve personal differences, and will if necessary sacrifice his own preferences for the good of all. In his efforts to this end, he always refrain becoming bitter person in spite of receiving unfair treatment, career breaks, bigotry or incidents like harassments by supervisors at research institutions. He practises modesty and prefers to stay away from the media and news headlines. The dedicated efforts to further his career over a timeline can be read from www.shaykhzada.weebly.com Sir John Maddox Prize will be intended to honour Mr. Isak R. Shaikh who is widely recognized for (one or more of) the following: a. Outstanding and sustained excellence in his area of expertise; b. Noteworthy social responsibility and significant scientific contributions locally, nationally, and globally; c. Achievement of eminence in his field of study or contribution during his career; d. Exceptionally distinguished scholar for his notable achievement His never-give-up attitude and strong character fight for the right and consequently serve the society with high standard of ethics and democratic values. Signatures /- (Nominators) ]Courtesy: www.shaykhzada.weebly.com and Esq. Isak Rajjak Shaikh) A quote: “What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us” - Oliver Wendell Holmes